


Buzzfeed Unsolved go to AnimeCon????

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, M/M, i thought this was amazinf, my friend wrote this, she is a weaboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Time passes and Shane is on his phone. All of a sudden a drop falls on Ryan’s hand. He looks up to see Shane crying as Eren’s mom gets devoured.





	Buzzfeed Unsolved go to AnimeCon????

Ryan and Shane both love anime and it was destiny for them to meet. Both aboard the airplane headed for Spain for Anime Senpai. 3B Shane said. 4B Ryan said. As Ryan attempts to put his stuff in   
the top compartment, it falls and hits Ryan on the head. Oof! What the hell man?! Shane says. Sorry Man. Ryan told him. Shane sat down and as Ryan was about to sit down Shane grunts and rolls his eyes and says, “ Ugh not this guy again.”  
Time passes and Shane is on his phone. All of a sudden a drop falls on Ryan’s hand. He looks up to see Shane crying as Eren’s mom gets devoured. Ryan without thinking gives Shane a hug, then realizes... wtf am I doing? He quickly pulls away and sits still for the rest of the trip... so does Shane. They land in Spain and exit the airplane.  
They are the last people in the plane when Ryan says, “ Look man I’m sorry for what happened back there... I uh wasn’t thinking...” Shane doesn’t answer but thinks to himself, God he’s so damn cute.  
The next day at AnimeCon Ryan and Shane somehow keep bumping into each other, Shane blushing every time. At last, they both grabbed the Eren figure, and grab hands. They both stop and look at each other. Are you following me or some- Ryan gets cut off. Suddenly everyone stares.  
Shane kissed Ryan and blushed at the same time. Shane broke off and started to walk away but a hand on his shoulder stops him. The hand turns him around and suddenly Ryan kissed Shane back. They both paid for the Eren figure and are now living together. They are a happy couple loved by Shainiacs and Boogaras.


End file.
